I don't wanna be alone
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: "Muy pronto estaré contigo.." [KorrAsami]


_¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al especial +100 comentarios del FanFic «Nuestra Historia Sigue». Algunos de ustedes ya habrán leído esto (los que siguen mi Tumblr y uno que otro en Facebook), pero aun así, aquí está. Espero les guste. _

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__Contenido M por tener temas algo fuertes que pueden dañar tu sensibilidad, deprimirte o simplemente sentir una profunda tristeza. Si quieres experimentar al máximo esta lectura, leer mientras escuchas "Shettered" de la banda "Tranding Yesterday". _

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK ME PERTENECEN. **

_**I don't wanna be alone… no more…**_

Puedo escuchar el repicar de las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana, el sonido normalmente me tranquilizaba, pero esta vez no percibo nada en mí ser. En mis manos mantengo oprimidas aquellas pastillas que me conservan dopada para evitar pensar en todo aquello que me aflige día y tras día.

Tiró con desdén aquellos diminutos objetos de color policromático verde con amarillo, las detesto con toda mi alma, odio ser dependiente de esas cosas para olvidar el dolor que el mundo me ha infligido en todos estos años que llevo caminando entre basura y falsas esperanzas.

Me quito del ventanal de mi habitación que tanto usé en días mejores para contemplar un ambiente verdoso que ahora era sustituido por uno gris que solo reflejaba el dolor que tenía en mis entrañas, aquel sentir apretaba mi alma como una planta trepadora con miles de espinas que se incrustaban con malicia. Antes todo era mejor, vivía en mi mundo perfecto, no apreciaba la verdad del mundo hasta que todo "eso" pasó.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta toparme con un par de fotos cuyos marcos estaban rotos, los cristales me atraviesan la piel expuesta de mis pies, pero ya no duele, veo la sangre fluir y manchar aquel retrato de la familia que alguna vez tuve y el rostro de mi amada que estuvo a mi lado todo lo que ella pudo. Siento cómo las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, pensé que ya se habían secado, pero al aparecer estaba equivocada.

Me agacho de pura inercia, dejé de pensar hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no recuerdo lo que era estar cuerda. Tomo la manchada foto de una chica morena de azulinos ojos como el mar, tiene pequeñas gotas color carmín, pero aun así lo acojo entre mis brazos con pesar, mi estómago se contrae y mi garganta se anuda por tanto llorar.

No puedo más. No quiero respirar de nueva cuenta. Lo he perdido todo. Perdí a mis padres a manos de un asalto que se dio cuando yo tenía tan solo seis años de edad dejándome huérfana. Odio este mundo. Todas mis esperanzas en la humanidad estuvieron pérdidas cuando el comandante de policía me contó aquello y que ahora tendría que ir de casa en casa buscando algo llamado "hogar" que jamás conseguí y solo me dio un visaje de lo cruel que un humano puede ser. Estuve a punto de abandonar este lugar lleno de escoria a mis dieciséis años de edad… Pero no... No lo hice... Llegaste tú.

Aún recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez tu hermoso cabello castaño, estabas en el jardín del hospital dónde me habían internado cuando quise reunirme con mi familia por primera vez. Era invierno y leías un cómic mientras escuchabas música rock, tu pendiente en el labio inferior me llamó la atención, pero no me acerqué porque pensé que jamás te percatarías de mi existencia, en mi mente todos eran más grandes que yo, a nadie le importaba, así que, ¿por qué le debía atraer a un extraño?

Te observaba a la distancia, siempre leyendo una historieta nueva con tus audífonos puestos, tu pelo era tan largo y sedoso a la vista, deseé en más de una ocasión jugar con él y que mis dedos se perdiesen entre tus hebras, tu coleta alta y aquellas colitas que caían por tu cara que enmarcaban tu rostro me hechizaban. Tus azulinos ojos de vez en cuando se posaban en mí, pero pensaba que era solo porque mis miradas verdosas te incomodaban.

Así pasé un mes entero, espiándote mientras leías, tocabas o dibujabas, pude saber que eras una artista y una poeta con tan solo verte mirar el mundo a tu alrededor en busca de inspiración. Drenabas tu dolor en bella música o en trágica poesía, te admiraba, habías encontrado una manera de dejar ir toda esa agonía mientras yo simplemente seguía torturándome y lastimándome, me sentí patética cuando me enteré de eso, pero te seguí queriendo y este sentimiento travieso creció y cuando me di cuenta de que era amor, sentí temor… Porque sabía que jamás me verías como yo te veo a ti, eras una mujer tal y como yo y la sociedad odiaba aquello, además de que ni tú nombre sabía. Era un amor platónico. Uno que estaba destinado a la destrucción y aun así acepté ese dolor, total, así mi alma se podriría más rápido y abandonaría este mundo antes de lo previsto.

Un día te me acercaste por fin, diste ese primer paso que a mí me aterraba dar por temor a tu rechazo. Si mal lo recuerdo yo leía una novela llamada "*_r9K está sufriendo_" lo que reflejaba mi sentir con el mundo entero, tu sombra cubrió mis paginas leídas y eso se me hizo extraño. Alcé mi rostro y ahí mi oscuro mundo se iluminó por un efímero segundo. Esos hermosos zafiros que tenías en la cara centellaban con una emoción que yo conocía a la perfección e hizo que mi atención hacia ti creciera más de lo que mi negra alma soportaba. Tú también habías perdido algo, algo que sin duda alguna hacía girar tu mundo y en ese momento supe que nuestro destino era estar juntas.

Me diste aquellas sonrisas que necesitaba, aquellas palabras de aliento, los besos que curaron mi podrido corazón y una esperanza para vivir de nuevo. Serías mi todo, y yo sería el tuyo, eso nos prometimos una noche de luna llena entre las sabanas con una sonrisa a pesar de que el mundo nos viese como escoria.

Pasaron los años y gracias a tu sustento pude salir de ese agujero negro en el que me había sumergido tantos años, cometimos errores, nos gritamos y nos separamos, somos humanos, pero siempre regresaba a tus brazos y tú me recibías como aquella mañana de invierno en la cual intercambiamos nuestro primer "te quiero". Esos días fueron hermosos, jamás los olvidaría y agradecía tenerlos en mis recuerdos.

El mundo es una basura, siempre te está lastimando y aprovecha cuando estás en tus momentos más felices para destruirte. La muerte de nuevo atacó sin piedad alguna y me hizo caer de nuevo en ese hueco que tú y yo habíamos cerrado en el pasado.

Tú y yo éramos dos mujeres que se amaban con locura y pasión, y la sociedad no podía permitir aquella unión, así que mientras tú venías de camino a casa, una pandilla te tomó por sorpresa y en una disputa tus ojos azules perdieron aquel brillo que era el sol de mi universo maldito.

Ese día marcó mi vida, yo estaba en el taller mecánico en el cual me habían contratado gracias a que tú conocías al dueño, limpiaba un motor cuando recibí la llamada que cambiaría mi vida. Salí como loca, me puse la chaqueta que te encantaba y subí a la motocicleta que me regalaste para nuestro tercer aniversario.

Avancé como una lunática entre los carros y no me importó nada, solo quería llegar a tu lado y sostener tu mano. Llegué al hospital mojada, y con una expresión de preocupación que se transformó en una de dolor cuando el doctor que te atendió me dijo que no volverías a casa nunca.

Mi mundo se terminó por romper en ese instante. Sin ti, no tengo nada ya. No tengo esperanza. No quiero esta vida y me niego a vivir de pastillas que solo me provocan que olvide tu bella sonrisa con cada día que pasa.

Sé perfectamente que tú no querías que esto pasara, luchaste para poder evitar que todo acabara de esta manera, me abrazaste cuando lo necesité justamente para que lo que iría a hacer este día no pasara, sé que no querías que yo acabara así. Pero no puedo soportar más un mundo sin ti o sin mi familia.

No te preocupes, estaré a tu lado apenas todo haya terminado, pronto te sostendré la mano como cuando caminábamos bajo los cerezos en invierno, como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso bajo esa nevada dónde todos nos miraban con extrañeza.

Cierro los ojos con pereza, siento como el frío que tanto nos gustaba me va invadiendo, acariciando mi ser con las garras de la perdición absoluta. La sangre se derrama y yo poseo una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Cuantas veces me encontraste así? Perdí la cuenta en la décima, pero ahora no estabas y no había nadie para salvar mi alma.

_«No queda más.»_

La oscuridad es muy grande. Sé que estarás allí cuando despierte, por eso no siento temor.

Las penumbras me acogen entre sus frívolos brazos, pero yo lo percibo cómodos ante el tacto de mi piel. Sonrío con cierta melancolía al pensar en mi final inminente, me hace feliz, perder esa chispa de existencia incomprendida me encanta y siento que al fin estoy viva.

Adiós mundo, no sé qué tenías contra mí o contra verme feliz, sí este siempre fue mi destino, lo acepto tal cual. Solo quiero verla de nuevo, sonreírle, besarla y que me abrace como siempre. Ese es mi deseo final.

Doy mi último aliento con pereza y me dejo rodear por mi amante llamada Muerte. Todo se ilumina a mí alrededor, un calor golpea con brusquedad mi esquelético cuerpo haciendo que tambalee un poco sobre mis débiles pies.

Despierto con brusquedad y me topo con unos bellísimos ojos azulinos cuan cielo despejado en un día de verano. Allí estás tú, con una sonrisa que enmarca tu tristeza por la forma por la cual nos encontramos, pero aun así, me sostienes de la mano como antes lo hacía y puedo ver a mi familia detrás de ti esperándome con una sonrisa. Te miro y me paro para estar a tu altura. Te he extrañado tanto, Korra.

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, me dejo caer en tus brazos y lloro. Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, sacando todo ese dolor que cargué por más de año y medio. Tu esencia a vainas de vainilla me inundan las fosas nasales, tus pálidas falanges acarician mi cabeza cómo cuando sabes que un dolor inmenso estrangula mi corazón. Realmente te había echado tanto de menos.

Me separo de ti un segundo y uno nuestros labios en un beso tierno, logro percibir tus manos resbalar por mi espalda y acurrucarse con timidez sobre mis caderas. Siento un sabor salado provenir de tu dulce boca, sé que son lágrimas y eso hace que mi llanto fluya con más rebeldía. Te amaba. Te extrañaba. Y ahora te tengo estrechada entre mis brazos. Nos separamos con lentitud y me sostienes las manos con amor, miras mis muñecas con desaprobación al igual que las marcas que yacen en mi cuello y brazos. Agacho la cabeza con pena, sabía que no te gustaba verme con esos estigmas, pero también tenías plena conciencia que así drenaba mi frustración y no escuché ningún reproche provenir de tu voz, lo cual me calmó.

Me miras con ternura y me guías hasta dónde estaba mi familia, mi padre portaba una mirada compresiva y sin dudarlo me estrecha entre sus brazos, yo era su princesa después de todo. Luego llega el turno de mi madre quien me sonreía como siempre, me da un leve beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarme con fuerza y llorar en mi hombro gracias a la emoción del encuentro anhelado por años.

Al fin estaba con ellos, contigo, y podía parar de pensar y dejar el dolor atrás. No había más pesar, solo regocijo ante el reencuentro y la esperanza de al fin poder decir las últimas palabras que jamás pude pronunciar. _«Los amo, no me vuelvan a dejar atrás.»._

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
